1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet body and, more particularly, to a faucet body for a faucet to switch a water flow for use with a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional faucet body for a faucet has an inside formed with a water guide channel and has a first end formed with a water inlet connected to the water guide channel and a second end formed with a water outlet connected to the water guide channel. The water inlet of the faucet body is connected to a water source, and the water outlet of the faucet body is connected to a spout which has a threaded mounting portion for mounting a filter and/or an aerator. The faucet body is made of metal and is worked by forging, pressing or casting so that the faucet body has a determined thickness to bear the water pressure and has a heat insulating effect.
However, the faucet body made of metal has a higher melting point so that the faucet body is not worked easily and quickly, thereby increasing the working time, and decreasing the working efficiency. In addition, the faucet body has an irregular surface after the working process, so that the faucet body needs to proceed a further treatment, such as polishing, electroplating and the like, so as to have a smooth surface, thereby simplifying the manufacturing procedures, and thereby increasing the costs of fabrication. Further, the spout of the faucet body needs to proceed a further treatment, such as threading, so as to form the threaded mounting portion for mounting the filter and/or the aerator, thereby simplifying the manufacturing procedures, and thereby increasing the costs of fabrication. Further, the faucet body made of metal has a greater wall thickness so that the threaded mounting portion of the spout of the faucet body is made into an inner thread and cannot be made into an outer thread, thereby increasing the difficulty of the working procedure, and increasing the costs of fabrication.